


New Emotion

by LunarxLight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarxLight/pseuds/LunarxLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa has been acting strange lately and Lea notices. What Isa doesn't know is that why he's acting strange is because of a new emotion he's been feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Emotion

Summer vacation had just started in Radiant Garden and Lea and Isa were determined to make the most of it. ...By playing video games. The two boys rushed to Isa's house just as soon as school ended, both excited to play a new game they had just bought the day before. When they arrived at Isa's house, they walked in, dropping their backpacks as soon as they walked into Isa's room.

"I call player one!" Lea exclaimed as he quickly grabbed a remote.

"What-? Hey, no fair! I live here, so I obviously get to be player one." He argued as he reached for the remote Lea grabbed. Lea attempted to hold the remote up high so Isa couldn't reach it, but his actions were in vain because Isa was taller than him and easily grabbed the remote.

"Mannnn... I hate being player two." Lea complained as he grabbed the other remote, which was noticeably older than the other one, some of the buttons being hard to push.

"Well, maybe next time you can be player one. I won't make any promises, though." Isa replied as he turned the game system on, but almost immediately he heard a knock at the front door. He let out a long sigh and left his room to go answer the door, Lea following behind him like a puppy. When Isa opened the door he blinked, seeing Lea's mother standing at the door.

"Uh... Hello." Isa said as he tilted his head slightly, wondering why Lea's mom was at his house.

"Hello, Isa." She replied, glancing at Lea. "I just knew you would be here. Lea, I told you to come home after school to clean your room!"

"But, Mommmmmm, we were just about to play a new game we boughtttt!" Lea groaned, pouting. His mom merely shook her head with a sigh

"Room first. Video games later. Isa can help if he wants to."

"But- Fine..." He let out a sigh of disappointment, grabbing Isa's hand as he walked out, dragging Isa behind him. "C'mon, Isa."

Isa felt himself blush when Lea grabbed his hand, but followed behind him without saying anything. Wait- Blush? That wasn't right.

Thankfully, Lea's house wasn't that far away so it only took them a few minutes to get there. Lea walked inside first, Isa following behind him.

"So, you thought you could skip out on cleaning your room, huh?" Isa chuckled as he walked to Lea's room, looking around. Lea's room wasn't a disaster, but it wasn't clean either. To be honest, Isa didn't really go to Lea's house that often.

"Yeahhh... But my room isn't even that messy so I don't know why I have to clean it." Lea replied as he stuffed all his dirty clothes in his closet, trying to clean up quickly.

Isa rolled his eyes and helped clean up, shaking his head when he saw homework that was never finished just lying on the ground, going to pick it up, but felt himself blush once again when he felt Lea's hand touch his own, quickly moving his hand away, not thinking as he apologized out of nowhere. "Sorry-!"

Lea picked up the papers, raising an eyebrow at Isa. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing..." Isa felt stupid for that little outburst, but quickly shook it off before he made another mistake. After a few more minutes the room was finally clean. Well, kind of.

Lea let out a relieved sigh, lying down on his bed. "Finalllyyyyy...!" Isa chuckled quietly at how tired Lea was just from cleaning but quickly fell quiet when he saw a smirk appear on Lea's face.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Oh, just wondering if it'd be worth it to go to another baseball game."

Flashbacks appeared in Isa's mind when Lea said that. Flashbacks of how he and Lea had first met, which happened to be at a baseball game. He remembered the kiss cam coming on the jumbotron, it showing him and Lea. That first meeting was burned into Isa's brain forever, remembering Lea had kissed him on their first meeting! Of course, it was forced, but it was still embarrassing none the less.

"Yo, Isa! You ok there? Your face is like, bright red. Helloooooo?"

Isa snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to Lea, who was looking at him. "What?"

"I said, your face is bright red! -And you were staring into space like a zombie! You ok?" Lea repeated, tilting his head in question.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" Isa replied with a faint laugh. What was going on?

By the time they made it back to Isa's house it was late and they were exhausted. Isa flopping down onto his bed with a tired groan, lying on his stomach. "I'm too tired to play that game now."

"Same hereee..." Lea sighed, plopping down next to Isa. "Can I spend the night here? I'm too tired to go home..."

"I guess so. Just don't raid the fridge agai-" Before Isa could finish his sentence, he heard Lea snoring. Lea had already fallen asleep. Isa shook his head and rolled onto his side to face away from Lea, yawning quietly as he closed his eyes, soon falling into sleep.

Moans and pants filled the otherwise silent room, Isa having a tight grip on the bedpost as he was being taken from behind. Every thrust of his lover's hips sending chills down Isa's spine, which led him to let out a sweet moan with every movement. Isa's body was drenched in sweat from the sweet intercourse he was having, though he didn't seem to care at the moment. He was just enjoying this pleasurable moment he was having. He felt his lover drag his nails down his back, causing him to howl out in delight, just loving the way that felt mixed in with all the pleasure he was receiving. Isa dug his nails into the bed post, this feeling almost too overwhelming for him. His lover then thrust into him as a different angle, brushing against that one spot inside of him, making Isa practically scream out a moan. Isa was now panting heavilly, but he then heard his name fall from his lover's lips, though that voice seemed awfully familiar. So familiar... Then it hit him.

"Lea!?" Isa gasped out as he sat up quickly in his bed, waking up in a cold sweat, looking around, seeing that Lea was still asleep next to him. He then wiped the sweat from his forehead with a shaky sigh, standing up and quietly walking to the living room, deciding to sleep on the couch for the rest of the night.

"Hey Isaaaaaaaaaaaaa, wake up!" Lea said, already fully awake as he poked Isa to wake him up.

"What? Noo... I-" Once Isa realized that it was Lea poking him, he quickly sat straight up, a little quicker than he had intended.

"Whoa- What the?"

"Sorry!" Isa apologized again, rubbing his head with a yawn, but froze when he suddenly remembered that dream he had the night before, a blush almost as bright as Lea's hair appearing on his face.

"Uh, Isa? You've been acting weird lately... Why'd you sleep on the couch? I could've moved, ya know." Lea tilted his head in question, an eyebrow raised.

"I, uh... Wait- I'm not acting weird!"

"Uh, yeah you are."

"No!"

"Isa-"

"I'm acting perfectly normal, maybe you're the weird on-"

"Isa!" Lea finally interrupted Isa, letting out an irritated huff. "You've been acting different ever since school ended! Are you sure you're alright?"

Isa was struck silent, looking down as he thought to himself. Was he alright? What has been going on with him lately? Why does he suddenly feel so nervous around Lea lately? Wait- This new emotions he's been feeling- There's no way it could be-

"I, uh..." There it is again. That nervous feeling. He just couldn't think right.

"Well?" Lea asked, getting a little impatient.

"I-I..." He couldn't think of what to say. There was no denying what he was feeling, but he just couldn't say it. Finally, he just let go of all his doubts, he wasn't going to keep this all bottled up inside. Instead of finding the words to say, he just grabbed Lea's shoulders and pulled him forward, embracing Lea's lips with his own, kissing him with a passion even he didn't know about. Lea didn't even resist, he actually kissed Isa back. Isa had his arms wrapped around Lea as he kissed him lovingly, all his fears of being rejected fading away when Lea wrapped his arms around his waist. They continued to kiss, both of them forgetting about the reality around them until Isa finally broke the kiss, blushing madly as he glanced away from Lea.

"Hah... I knew it~" Lea smirked, ruffling Isa's hair with a chuckle.

"Knew what?" Isa asked as he looked over to Lea, a blush on his face.

"That you liked me!" Lea replied, laughing quietly.

"A-And how would you know that!?" Isa tilted his head, pursing his lips.

"Oh, you know... You blushing a lot around me and apologizing all the time. But, you moaning and groaning my name last night in your sleep gave it away." Lea replied with a smirk.

"WH-WHAT!? Y-You idiot! You heard that!?" Isa asked in a panicked, yet irritated voice.

"Heheh... I love you too, nerd."


End file.
